


soft like animals

by some_stars



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (a little), Jealousy, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: In which Jaskier is trouble, Geralt is frustrated, and feelings, despite Geralt's best efforts, are had. Also sex.(For the prompt "Geraskier spanking, please." This...is that! Enjoy.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 48
Kudos: 809





	soft like animals

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for this to be a fic. I meant for it to be a quick untitled prompt fill, but it just sort of...kept going, and now here we are.
> 
>  _Your skin smells lovely like sandalwood  
>  Your hair falls soft like animals  
> I'm trying to keep cool, but everyone likes you_  
> \--[Sandalwood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXVmi1YJYdM), Lisa Loeb

It wasn't the first time Jaskier's amorous pursuits had gotten them in hot water, but it was the first time he'd gotten them _both_ kicked out of the inn they were staying at without even getting their money back. It had been a nice inn, too; on the pricey side, but worth the cost from what little Geralt had gotten to experience of the mattress before Jaskier, fully nude, had burst back in and grabbed his lute and his things before being chased out the front door by the enraged innkeeper. 

Geralt had been perfectly willing to let him suffer a night outside alone--it was only what he deserved--but the innkeeper hadn't been. From the tone and amount of yelling, Geralt figured that the only way out was either to leave or to get out his sword, and being kicked out of his room was hardly worth killing a man.

At least not _that_ man, he thought grimly, as he hiked to the outskirts of town, followed by a now blessedly pants-wearing Jaskier. Unfairly, Jaskier didn't seem a bit the worse for wear. He chattered on cheerfully about the innkeeper's wife and her many charms until Geralt couldn't stand it.

"Enough," he snarled. "This is getting ridiculous."

"What is?" Jaskier had the nerve to ask, as they arrived at a decent-enough clearing a quarter mile or so past the last hut and set down their things.

"You," Geralt snapped, "and your--your tomcatting around!"

Jaskier grinned. "What, are you jealous?"

"I wanted to sleep in a _bed_ tonight!" He tossed his bedroll on the ground and it unfurled as if to punctuate his words. At that, Jaskier at least had the grace to look a little abashed.

"I am sorry about that," he said. "But in fairness, I certainly couldn't anticipate being so rudely interrupted."

"You were in the man's own bed, Jaskier!"

"I didn't think he'd show up! The inn was packed! He should have been busy!"

"You didn't think," Geralt said pointedly. "Except with your prick. Gods, you're like a teenage boy who just learned how it works."

He shouldn't have been this angry. Sure, he'd been looking forward to a better night's sleep than usual, but it wasn't like he didn't spend most of his nights outdoors anyway. And it wasn't as if Jaskier had slept with _his_ wife. It was just-- _constant,_ seemingly more and more as the years went by, Jaskier falling into bed with this woman or that man at the drop of a hat, as if it meant nothing to him. It seemed like there wasn't a person on the continent he wouldn't happily fall on his back for, except--

"A boy?" Jaskier said, puffing up with outrage. "I'll have you know that in matters of the bedroom, I am a _man,_ and nothing less."

"A boy," Geralt said, glaring, "is exactly what you are. Impulsive, foolish, and too obsessed with getting it wet for your own good. If I didn't know better I'd swear you were still sixteen and spotty-faced."

"Oh, don't stop there," Jaskier said, and narrowed his eyes. "Go on, what next? Will you send me to bed without supper? Threaten to take me over your knee?"

They hadn't fought like this in months, and the air between them grew increasingly electric. It made Geralt feel a little mad, a little out of control. "I ought to," he growled. "Maybe that would get through to you."

Jaskier laughed, a sharp mocking sound. "I'd like to see you try," he said, and the moonlight _did_ make him look young, showed up his posturing for the empty puffery it was. 

Standing there, still shirtless, hands on his hips, he looked ridiculous, and Geralt wanted him, and couldn't have him, and something inside him snapped.

"Would you?" he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Everything seemed to pause for a breathless moment. He watched Jaskier's face, not sure what he was hoping to see. Confusion flashed there for a second, and nervousness--god, Jaskier was so _open,_ so dangerously easy to read--and finally it settled into something like determination. He stepped closer to Geralt, almost closing the distance between them.

"Should I dare you?" he said, and grinned, full of teeth and bravado.

At that, things seemed to happen in a flash. Geralt grabbed him by the arms and tugged him closer, one arm locking tight across his back as the other yanked his trousers down. Jaskier gasped, and pressed together like this Geralt could feel his heart beating rabbit-quick, could smell the bright and sudden scent of fear. Could smell other things, too.

He sat down on the ground and wrestled Jaskier down after him, though the other man didn't put up more than a token resistance. Geralt knew what it felt like to move a man who didn't want to be moved, and it wasn't this. The thought that Jaskier _wanted_ this stoked the blazing fire in Geralt's belly, the dizzying madness in his mind that Jaskier drove him to.

And then there they were--Jaskier sprawled across his lap, pants tangled around his ankles, his bare ass glowing pale in the moonlight as he panted furiously, wriggling a little but not struggling against Geralt's heavy hand on the small of his back.

Geralt rested his palm on the round swell of Jaskier's ass, and for a second he felt frozen. Certainly he wasn't going to _do_ this. Certainly Jaskier couldn't want--

"Come on," Jaskier said breathlessly, and lifted his hips a little, pushing up into Geralt's touch. 

Geralt growled, low in his chest, and brought his hand down hard. 

Jaskier let out a soft, pleased sound, and Geralt hit him again. Then again, and again, until he fell into a steady rhythm. He'd never actually done this, and he found himself shocked at how much he liked it. Jaskier writhed in his lap, moaning and, as his skin turned pink and then red, yelping in real pain with each hit, but the note of arousal (to say nothing of the _smell_ ) was unmistakable. He was naked in Geralt's lap, and pressed so close together like this Geralt couldn't fail to notice Jaskier's hardening cock against his thigh. 

"Thought I was punishing you," he said hoarsely, and landed a sharp blow to Jaskier's heretofore-pale upper thigh that earned him a genuine cry.

"Oh-- _oh,_ I'm feeling-- _fuck_ \--quite chastised, I assure you," Jaskier said. His voice shook, and he sounded on the edge of tears, but his hips were grinding, working his trapped cock against Geralt's thigh, and his hands still tightly gripped the grass, fingers digging deep furrows in the dirt.

"Really," Geralt said dryly, and paused his torrent of slaps to roughly squeeze one red cheek, thumb sliding down into the groove between.

Jaskier moaned loudly, a noise of pure pleasure, and rose to meet Geralt's hand, as much as he could with Geralt still pinning him. "Fuck," he gasped, "okay, I--I might like it a bit."

" _That's_ a lie," Geralt said, amused, and started to spank him again. Jaskier was close to the edge of his tolerance now--his squirming was more agitated, and tears were starting to escape from the corners of his eyes. "Tell me what you want," he said, "and I'll stop."

"I--" Jaskier bucked furiously as Geralt hit his thigh again, right over the last handprint he'd left there. "I want--oh gods, Geralt--" One more, and Jaskier let out a loud sob, hips stuttering furiously. "I want you," he moaned, "please, please--"

Geralt released his hold and Jaskier's hand flew to his cock, hips lifting just enough to make room. The disappointed wail when Geralt pulled his hand away was almost heartrending, but was quickly replaced with more moaning when he started to stroke Jaskier himself. The angle was awkward but Jaskier was close enough that it didn't matter; after maybe fifteen seconds he came with a loud cry. It seemed to last a long time, and when it was over he lay across Geralt's lap, limp and starting to shiver.

Distantly, Geralt was aware that he wasn't too far off himself; his cock strained uncomfortably at the buttons of his pants. He gently pulled Jaskier into his arms as he lay down, rubbing his hand up and down his back soothingly. "Good," he murmured, not really sure what he was saying, just going with what seemed right. "That was good. You're all right."

Jaskier clung to him, and Geralt thought again how young he seemed. This time the thought made his chest clench tightly. He didn't let himself think about it too closely, though, just kept petting Jaskier, and murmuring soft things to him, until after a minute or two he lifted his head and smiled at Geralt. It was tearstained and wide and brilliant. 

"Let me return the favor," he said, and slid a hand between them to squeeze Geralt's cock through the leather. Geralt hissed out an unsteady breath.

"You don't have to," he said, although at that moment he wanted nothing more in life.

Still smiling, Jaskier kissed him. "I said I want to," he said, and Geralt gave in. His slow heart raced as Jaskier unbuttoned his trousers and took him in hand. "Hmm," Jaskier said, and flashed him a grin much like the one that had started this whole mess. "Looks like you liked it as much as I did."

"Jaskier," Geralt said, whether in warning or desperation he couldn't tell.

"It's all right," Jaskier said, "I won't make you beg," and with no further warning he slid down Geralt's body and took his cock into his mouth. Geralt thrust up once, hard, before regaining control of himself and stilling his hips. 

He wasn't going to last long either, not with Jaskier's mouth hot and wet around him, doing-- _things_ with his tongue that made Geralt bite his lip to keep from embarrassing himself. He knew watching would finish him all the quicker, but he pushed himself up on his elbows and watched anyway. Jaskier gave a pleased hum and pulled off with an obscenely _wet_ sound.

"You like how I look with your cock in my mouth?" His voice was hoarse, hot and eager. "Go on, tell me."

"Yeah." He couldn't look away from Jaskier's eyes, dark and hungry. "Yeah, I like it," and he slid one hand around the curve of Jaskier's skull and tightened his fingers in his hair. Jaskier's eyes fluttered closed for a second, mouth falling open. 

"Fuck," he said, and then he looked at Geralt again, his gaze glittering. "Then take it. _Fuck_ me." He pressed a sucking kiss to the head of Geralt's cock. This time Geralt couldn't hold back a groan.

He didn't need to be asked twice. His hips thrust up, cock vanishing between Jaskier's lips, and Jaskier took it without complaint. Geralt fucked his mouth until he came--he tried to pull Jaskier off in time but Jaskier stubbornly ignored him, throat working around him as he swallowed as much as he could. 

He didn't quite manage it all; a few drops escaped his lips, and the sight of him stained with Geralt's release made Geralt's spent cock twitch. He pulled Jaskier up, a little too roughly perhaps, and kissed him. It felt very important to kiss him.

It felt equally important to hold him, and Jaskier seemed to approve, settling easily atop him as they kissed. Geralt found himself petting him again, stroking his back in lazy circles, because he loved how it made Jaskier go loose and boneless in his arms, like he would be purring if he had the capability.

"I have to say," Jaskier said finally, with a contented sigh, "this is not how I expected my evening to end."

"Better?" Geralt asked. 

"Oh, much," Jaskier said, and kissed the tip of his nose, making his eyes briefly cross.

"Glad to hear it." He tried to stop there--whatever they'd just done, it didn't give him the right to stake any claim on Jaskier. But he couldn't keep from asking. "No more innkeeper's wives, then?"

The look Jaskier gave him was unspeakably soft, quelling any shred of guilt at his own foolish possessiveness. "If I'd known I could have you instead," Jaskier said, "there never would have been any." It was the sort of thing that should have sounded flirtatious, but Jaskier's voice was perfectly serious. For a moment Geralt couldn't breathe.

"Good," he said. It was utterly inadequate, but Jaskier didn't seem to mind.

Eventually they relocated to Geralt's bedroll, Jaskier pulling his own up alongside. "Sorry you didn't get to sleep on a feather mattress tonight," Jaskier said.

"Hm," Geralt said. "I think you've made adequate recompense."

"I certainly have," Jaskier said, wincing as he rolled over onto his stomach. "Don't you dare feel bad about that, by the way. I know you, you'd work yourself into a self-hating lather over hurting me if I let you."

Geralt, who had been on the verge of doing exactly that at the sight of Jaskier's wince, shifted uncomfortably. "No, I wouldn't."

"I asked for it," Jaskier said, ignoring him. "And I liked it. And if we never do it again, I'll be absolutely heartbroken."

"Well," Geralt said, a little dizzy at the prospect of a repeat performance. "When you put it that way."

"Now sleep," Jaskier said firmly. He laid his head on Geralt's chest, eyes closing, face slackening, and there was nothing to do but obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://some-stars.tumblr.com/) for Witcher shitposts, WIP updates, occasional prompt fills, and just because I very much need people to talk to about this stupid, stupid show. :D? :D? Also if you would like to reblog this story, you can [do so here!](https://some-stars.tumblr.com/post/614511300789370880/soft-like-animals-2257-words-by-somestars-ao3)


End file.
